pillow fort
by ToTheOnionCaves
Summary: Eren makes a fort in his and Levi's apartment, fluff happens. one-shot.


Eren had collected nearly all of the blankets in the apartment and placed them into into the living room and was now running about trying to get the pillows and sheets, which wouldn't have taken so long if he hadn't tried to take everything in one trip.

He stopped to admire the large pile of bedding with his hands on his hips, when he decided to take the remaining sheets from his bedroom.

Levi was working at the desk in his and Eren's shared room trying to finish typing a letter to his boss about the recent cut backs, when his boyfriend stumbled in, kissed him on the cheek, and then took their recently washed comforter and left the room.

"I just cleaned that!" Levi shouted at Eren as he tripped down the hall to the living room. He relaxed his posture so his back was against the chair and pinched the bridge of his nose. As much as he loved Eren, he was a handful… with a lot of energy. So when he darted in and took their bedspread he was annoyed but not surprised.

Eren was the kind of person who could start a fight with a brick wall… and lose. He had a very short temper which caused him to start fights on a weekly basis, usually about stupid things. Levi could easily remember when Eren yelled at the self-check out machine for 10 minutes, he had to drag him out of the store leaving the food behind. He chuckled, and sorted his papers on his desk, shoving Eren's homework (that was uncompleted) into his backpack near the end of the bed.

He glanced at the clock and saw that it was about time for dinner. Eren was shit at cooking, so usually Levi took charge of dinner while the brunette cleaned the dishes. He stood up stretching; he earned a few pops and cracks by doing that. He was no longer considered "young" at 34, so cracking was expected. Eren on the other hand was only 23 so he was still filled with energy (too much energy in Levi's opinion) and motion.

"Eren! What do you want for dinner-"He stopped short when he was the massive pillow fort in the living room and dining room.

A head popped up from the center, "You called?" his hair was everywhere and his cheeks were a rosy red, "Wait a second," he disappeared back into the mass of blankets. He resurfaced in front of Levi on his stomach. He quickly stood, panting and smiling, "Okay, what do you need?"

He crossed his arms and tried to act angry but gave up and smiled at him, "What did you do?" he tilted his head slightly.

He looked behind him and grinned even wider, "I built us a fort!" he pointed to the mass of sheets behind him.

"I can see that. Why?" he kept his stance eyes still locked onto Eren's.

"Dunno. I was bored. You were writing that letter and I was done playing with my video game!" his smile dropped, "Do you want me to take it down?" he looked back at it lovingly.

He leaned to the side to get a better view of the monstrosity. It looked like a massive quilt, with its assorted colors and sizes. He grimaced slightly but when he saw Eren's disappointment he stopped himself. He took a deep breath and tore his eyes from the lump of sheets, "No you can keep it up, but I want it down by the end of tonight. Okay?" he got a nod in response, "what do you want for dinner?"

"I was thinking that we have sandwiches and we eat in my fort?" he smiled again and gave Levi his best puppy dog eyes.

He grumbled to himself about crumbs and spilt food, "I suppose so… as long as you make sure to keep the blankets clean." He hadn't seen much of his boyfriend in the last week so it was only necessary to spend as much time with him as possible, "I will make us some food, you need to get us plates and out drinks"

"Yes, sir" Eren mock saluted and pecked a quick kiss to his lips. Levi smiled at his antics.

* * *

They were seated in the roomiest part of the tent where Eren was retelling what happened in his classes, "-and she won't believe that it does equal 17!" he snorted and took a sip of his water, "she was insistent that it was 15 even though the whole class said it was 17!"

Levi gave a low chuckle at the excitement in his voice, "and she is subbing for the next 4 months?" Eren nodded and smiled.

"I'll take that" he picked up his cup and plate along with Levi's and crawled out of the tent. Levi was about to leave when Eren shimmed back into the fort and tackled the raven haired man, so that Levi was on his back with Eren on top of him.

"Slow down there, tiger. We have all night" he smirked and kissed his lips quickly. Eren pressed back when Levi moved away. And soon after that they were fighting for dominance. Levi won of course.

During this battle Levi had flipped their positions so Levi was lying on top of the brunette. He ran his hands along his sides as he nibbled along his jaw, "I love you."

Eren pulled back with wide eyes, "What'd you just say?", he was smiling slightly

"What? I didn't say anything?" he said quickly, pressing his lips back to his upper jaw, trying to distract him from continuing the conversation.

He pulled back farther, "Don't play coy. I heard you say I love you" his smiled stretched across his face.

Levi sighed, "Okay I might have said it" he hid his face in Eren's shoulder, "don't let anyone know that I have showed... feelings…" he pulled one of the many blankets up over his shoulders and pressed to Eren's side, "we should sleep here tonight. I don't want to get up"

"Then let's stay here and sleep" Eren curled up and tucked a pillow under their heads. They knew they would have sore necks in the morning, but that was unimportant. This moment was worth a crick his their neck, and sore muscles in their backs. This moment was perfect. They wouldn't have it any other way.

**A/N: **thank you for taking the time to read this! It's my first story on this account, so please don't hate on my lack of writing skills. I just really wanted to make this story.

This was beta'd by xxwinchestersxx (that's his tumblr).


End file.
